Old eniemes, New Innocents
by Rumbelleforever64
Summary: So this is a CharmedXHOA crossover. From the age of 1, Patricia has been beaten, abused, starved and raped by her step-farther (an idea I borrowed from Scarred by Definition of a Writer) while her perfect twin was loved and adored. When she goes to a new boarding school, her world changes as she discovers new friends, a whole new world and one thing she's never had...love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is a crossover for HOA and Charmed. I borrowed the "evil-stepfather" idea from, "Scarred" by Definition of a Writer, an incredible story, I urge you to check it out, and altered it for Patricia, with a slight Charmed twist of course. So I really hope you enjoy it!

*********************************************Line************************************************

Patricia's POV

I never thought I'd see the day. My getting away from him. Piper had always had a way out, being smart, musical, talented and his favorite. I thought I would be stuck with him until I went to university. Until my letter of salvation came. A scholarship to Fobisher-Smyth Boarding school. At first, he had been furious. The beating I received for getting accepted to a school Piper applied for had been horrific, however, he realized that if I didn't go, it might look suspicious. So here I was, packing everything into my suitcase while he checked off a list. Concealer, check. Clothes, check. Dressings for the last few beatings, check. Phone, check. On a normal school day, no way would I get a phone but he wanted to "check up on me" while I was gone. Finally, I slipped in my my most treasured possession. My notebook, which contained a load of little poems I'd written over the years to help me cope. Though it would be a whole term until I saw my tormentor, a lifetime of poems were not staying here. As he drove me to the train station, relaying the rules of, no talking to any boys, you are mine, tell anyone anything about what we do, I will kill you, despite being terrified, I couldn't help think that the second I was on that train, for the first time in 15 years, i would be free...

Tamora's POV

"Get up girls," Yelled Mom, "You'll miss your flight if you don't!" Below me, on the bottom bunk, I heard Kat groan. I however, orbed from the top bunk down to the floor and started to get dressed. Today was the day that Kat, Mel, P.J, Henry and I were going to boarding school in England. The 4 of us girls were all in the same house while Henry, who is a year younger, was in a younger house. I was so exited that I hadn't slept and that was making my powers a bit AWOL. So much so that as I went to put my new tie into my suitcase, it caught fire. Eyes going wide, I whimpered, "Uh Kat...l...little help?" She rolled over to face me and, at the sight of the fire she flung her hand out and the flames froze in place. A breath of relief escaped both of us as I put the flames out. The tie was virtually undamaged, thank goodnesss, and now Kat was up too. She wasn't the morning one out of the two of us. Still, within an hour, we were dressed and downstairs with our suitcases. Henry was already at the door with his coat on and passport in hand. We got in the car, Kat was grumbling that it was still dark, and headed off. While we were in the car, Mom reached into her bag and pulled out two, wrapped rectangles. She handed one to me and one to Kat. "Aunts Phoebe and Piper are giving them to P.J and Melinda." She said. We opened them and were met with two smaller versions of the Book of Shadows. "In case you get into trouble." Mom winked. We hugged her and Dad smiled. We met up with the others at the airport and, after tearful goodbyes from our parents, aunts, uncles and cousins, we were boarding a plane. None of us could wait...


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2, please review after!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Charmed nor House of Anubis! (I wish I did)**

**A/N I made the attic into a bedroom.**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Patricia's POV

There's not much that scares me. Actually, that's a lie, a lot of things scare me, but having to share a room with people I didn't know? Pretty high on the list. Knowing there were boys sleeping in the floor below, with easy access to me? Top of the list. As soon as I entered Anubis House, I had been fussed over by my new house-mother, Trudy. She was nice enough, and showed more care within the first 20 minuets then I'd been shown in 15 years. I met some of the girls, and actually managed to talk to the without having a breakdown. So far there was Joy, Nina, Amber and Mara, but apparently more were coming. Then I met the boys and I froze. His instructions on girls were simple, "Don't tell them," his instructions on boys, even easier, "Don't even look." So I didn't. I heard names, but I didn't talk and I didn't look. Dinner came and went and the other girls hadn't arrived. The caretaker, a man named Victor, read out room arrangements, and got very annoyed with the absent members. I was sharing with Joy and a girl called Kat, Nina and Amber were roomed with a girl called Tamora, and Mara was in the attic with two girls called Melinda and Prudence. I was unpacking my things when I heard a man shouting downstairs, while Joy ran out to be nosy, I curled up on my bed and tried to block it out and stop memories and tears.

Kat's POV

Note to self: never sit next to Mel on a plane. My brilliant cousin had apparently inherited her mother's fear of flying. Between delays and her freaking out, we had gotten to the house late, and boy did we regret it. "Well, how nice of you to join us." Came a male voice. Looking to the top of the stairs, we saw a man in a beige overcoat with greasy black hair and facial hair to match. "I am Victor, the caretaker, and you are late." He started walking down the stairs towards us. P.J spoke first,

"Sorry Victor, sir, but our flights and trains were delayed and..."

"DO NOT DARE INTERRUPT ME!" He yelled, causing all four of us to jump, "YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY AMERICANS IN THIS HOUSE, SHE GOT HERE ON TIME, THERE IS NO EXCUSE!" Spit was flying and he was still screaming as he backed into a corner. A woman suddenly appeared behind him and said, kindly, "Now Victor, really, you can't blame them for transport issues." Victor muttered something and sulked upstairs. The woman turned back to us. "Sorry about him, my dears. I'm Trudy, your new housemother. Now, who's who?"

"Melinda Halliwell," Mel said, raising her hand, "Call me Mel."

"Prudence Johanna Halliwell," P.J did the same thing, "Prue or P.J for short."

"Kat Mitchell," I put my hand up, then, pointing behind me, "That's my twin sister, Tamora."

"It's Tam, unless I'm in trouble."

"Lovely, I'll show you to your rooms..."


End file.
